


Choice

by Kool3r, starry_kitsune



Series: Family [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/M, Life lesson, Misgendering, Trans Character, Wholesome, don't listen to bullies, just a father and his son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kool3r/pseuds/Kool3r, https://archiveofourown.org/users/starry_kitsune/pseuds/starry_kitsune
Summary: Daxon comes home upset and his father seeks to help him through his concern with a little life lesson.
Series: Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069616
Kudos: 1





	Choice

Dax stood in the doorway of his home, watching as his son crossed their yard slowly toward him. He heard Devkis humming from within behind him, but his focus was mainly on the young boy. He looked concerned. Perhaps saddened. He stepped out of the door toward little Daxon and knelt down in front of him, reaching a hand out to wipe falling tears from just below his eyes, “What’s wrong, kiddo?”

Daxon sniffled, his lips quivering as he looked at the much taller version of himself, “Damien said you’re not my dad. He said that I don’t have a dad because you’re a mom.”

Dax sighed gently, pulling little Daxon into an embrace. He glanced back into the house at his wife who just stared at him in horror and disbelief and he smiled at her. He pulled away, placing his hands gently on the boys shoulders. “Daxon, they can think what they want of me, as they have a right to an opinion, just like you can also have your own opinion.”

“I can?” Daxon sniffled again, looking up curiously.

“Absolutely!” Dax smiled “And your opinion is the one that matters most.” He moved his right hand to Daxon’s chin and placed a finger under, lifting it so they looked directly into each other’s eyes. The two of them were completely identical in appearance, except for their eyes. Little Daxon had Devkis’ vibrant red eyes. Innocent eyes, and it pained Dax to see tears fall from either pair of those eyes. “Everyone can choose who they want to be, and how they want to live. Damien can’t choose whether I’m your father or not. Only you can make that choice.”

“I get to choose?” Daxon asked, wonder in his voice.

“You do!” Dax smiled.

“I already have a momma, so I choose…you’re my daddy!” Daxon beamed, throwing his tiny arms around his father’s body.

“I’m happy you want me as your daddy, because I choose that you’re my son and your momma and I love you very much!” Dax kissed his son on the forehead before the small boy darted around him, rushing to his mother for a hug, a wide smile stretching across his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Dax had been mistreated in the past over his gender identity and I felt this short story would be a wonderful way for him to let his son know he can make his own choices, despite what others might think and believe.


End file.
